thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Corielle
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Corielle page, your contributions are appreciated! If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing, and get ideas for what to edit yourself! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the FrontierVille Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FrontierVille Fan (Talk) 01:43, July 2, 2010 Message? Hello....did you leave me a message? If was not signed, so I'm not sure who sent it. If it was you, I appended an answer to the post. Thanks for your help on the wiki by the way! Jeaniedave 02:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I did not realize my signature was not there, sorry. Corielle 03:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Resizing Images Hi, if you used the code , everything should be fine, but there seem to be problems with images anyway. Ackermann-Talk 07:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ice Cream Sandwich Hi, could you post the URL of the official forum thread where somebody confirms he/she got it? I just searched the forum for it and only got the vage "you get it from mystery gifts", but that's not reliable. The FarmVille official forum is much better, by the way... Ackermann-Talk 21:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, it sounds authentic. Ackermann-Talk 07:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Getting Pillows Hi, it seems you are stuck on the breakfast in bed mission. The Zynga forums, and the comments on the Pillow page seem to suggest that that info is correct and you can only get a pillow from the daily bonus. And that building multiple inns is largely redundant. I think it should be included. Stornatus 19:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Add it if you want, but the key words in that sentence are "seem to suggest." Which means that it may not be true. Corielle 20:03, August 7, 2010 (UTC) images you can use 22:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hello, I've granted rollback rights to your account. Thanks for all of your great work here :) 23:47, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Levels The main topic of Level appropriately has a category of Gameplay. Adding it to each individual Level is overkill, and an improper use of the categories. I'm going to revert the few changes you recently made. Thanks! Jeaniedave 19:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Didn't notice that, sorry. Corielle 20:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rewards I didn't notice where they were on the page...Heh... Blaze fire 06:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Master Farmer So you undid my change for the master farmer. There was no discussion on it or anything. Would you like to talk with me about it? Mrjoeterrace 17:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :"It wasn't needed" is an awfully short assessment. I thought it was handy to be able to see all of the steps and requirements that go into completing the multi-step goal in one place. Just saying the Master-Farmer goal has three parts is ... minimal. Having the overall goal list all of the requirements and rewards for each of the steps actually seems a lot more useful to me. Mrjoeterrace 22:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Also, if you didn't like it I think it would have been more proper to comment about it and get more feedback from other people before removing it out of hand. Mrjoeterrace 22:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hello, do you think that having administrator rights would help you with your editing and maintenance? I can nominate you for adminship if you want, or you can nominate yourself here. Thanks, 18:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) bbq item prices did you change all the coin prices to the amount one pays when having learned rithmatics? if so, please change back to normal price. Ackermann-Talk 18:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for admitting your mistake. ;-) We learned pioneers tend to forget that we are THAT smart. Ackermann-Talk 06:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) New Lessons Where did you find the new lessons? They're not available in my school house. :-( Ackermann-Talk 07:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : It says there "get started on these missions by September 7th" which means they will start on that date and not end, right? I'll change all the dates in the articles. Feel free to help. ;-) Ackermann-Talk 07:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not sure, because some people on the forums had already started on the collection, new missions, and new lessons. Corielle 07:34, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : You're right. I got it wrong. You have to start the missions on September 7th or earlier and they can be completed until September 10th. Luckily, I haven't started changing the dates in the articles, but prepared the Template:LessonsNav for the new ones... Ackermann-Talk 07:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Labor day Missions Yes, you could create articles and call them "Labor Day Mission I", "Labor Day Mission II" and so on. An admin can move them to their proper name later. I'll check my brother's accounts whether he might be able to do them yet. Ackermann-Talk 08:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) One last thing, how do I change the image on the decoration template? Corielle 08:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : What do you mean? Which page? Which image? They changed the mission images at the market! Ackermann-Talk 08:08, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : i.e the Swing Set page. I just uploaded the swingset image, and wanted to add it to that page, but couldn't figure out how. Corielle 08:11, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : You just have to call it exactly the same as the article, i.e. Swing Set and add "-icon.png". I renamed it and it should work now. I guess it is part of the Back to School Event? Ackermann-Talk 08:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : Would you like to add me, by the way? (This is only a gaming account.) Ackermann-Talk 11:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : Sure, I just did~! Corielle 11:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Subject FrontierVille_Gamebar Blaze fire 18:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Level 7 Why did you delete the information I supplied on the Level 7 page? It was pertinent information that related to rewards you receive for achieving that level. ₩indrazor 06:12, September 8, 2010 (UTC) It had to do with another game, not Frontierville. Corielle 11:24, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :You have to play Frontierville to acquire the other items. The images I provided came from playing Frontierville. -- ₩indrazor 22:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC)